


spider apartment

by badgerterritory



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: F/F, and also some other chumps show up, kate and gwen in: gayvengers, wherein both parties are into ladies and more specifically each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kate's apartment somehow becomes the place the spiders hang out</p>
            </blockquote>





	spider apartment

**Author's Note:**

> assume the second story is kate's first time meeting cindy. and takes place before the first one, probably. i didn't actually think this out very well. i was thinking about posting these as separate stories, but decided it makes more sense just to publish them together? the moral of the story is i should stop writing at three in the morning.
> 
> every spider hero with access to webs, and therefore hanging upside down on webs, tried eating upside down. so far, gwen's the only spider actually able to do it.

Kate arrived home to find Gwen draped across her couch pressing a bag of ice to her head. “Okay,” Kate said. “Is this a thing now? This is the fifth time this week I’ve come home to a cute spider nursing her wounds on my couch. Which is inconvenient, considering it’s the only piece of furniture I have that isn’t a bed.”

“Silk and I switched cities,” Gwen mumbled. “I thought it’d be easy fighting crime here. Nobody told me there were ninjas.”

“Didn’t you fight ninjas?” Kate sat down by Gwen’s head, pulling the icepack away to check the injury. It was bruising pretty badly. Kate took over the ice duties and Gwen let her arm fall. “I’m pretty sure you told me you fought ninjas.”

“Only once. And there weren’t that many ninjas. And I had help from a hot cat lady.” Gwen sighed dramatically. “There were a lot of ninjas. Spider-Man showed up and helped me out.”

“Which Spider-Man?”

Gwen cracked open one eye. “I’m pretty sure Miles was still in school.”

Kate sighed, moving so she could rest her head on Gwen’s stomach. “What even is the point of being a spider-hero if you can’t hang out with the one spider who doesn’t have lame powers?”

 

It was a Tuesday. All things considered, it was a pretty shitty Tuesday. The kind of Tuesday Kate didn’t want to admit actually happened. It was less awful than excessively embarrassing, which was something, at least. She was looking forward to sitting down and getting in some interdimensional sexting. (America showed up with the fancy new phone after the third time Kate complained about not being able to talk to Gwen. It could call anywhere in the multiverse. Kate liked it.) And then.

And then she walked in and Gwen and Cindy were hanging upside down, dangling from the ceiling on webs. Gwen was eating cereal, and Cindy was splitting her attention between Gwen and the TV with a mixture of horror and admiration. After only a few seconds watching Gwen, Kate understood exactly how she felt.

The first thing out of Kate’s mouth was “Get off my ceiling,” followed shortly by, “How are you not getting milk everywhere? Have you done this before?”

“Mm.” Gwen swallowed. “I, uh, plead the fifth?”

“Uh huh.” Kate looked at Cindy. “What’s she doing here? Is my apartment Spider Central now? Does everyone know I’m Hawkeye?”

Cindy blinked twice. “I, uh, didn’t know you were Hawkeye? I’m sorry.” She righted herself and started to drop to the ground.

“No, no, it’s fine.” Kate walked to the fridge and grabbed herself a beer. “Honestly, it’s not like I have much of a secret identity, I was just joking. I don’t care what you do in here as long as there’s no underage drinking going on. Because that would be wrong.” She tossed a beer Gwen’s way. “Probably illegal, even. Hey, you should actually sit down or something.”

Cindy, probably confused, finished lowering herself and sat down. Kate sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. “So,” Kate said, “if I wanted to get my hands on some spider-related items, what would it cost me?”

Gwen sprayed milk and cereal everywhere.

 

“I draw the line at opening a spider high school in my apartment.” Kate stopped briefly to kiss Gwen on her way to her room. “And isn’t it supposed to be hard to hop dimensions? Did you just permanently move here? Because that’d be convenient for dating purposes, but there’s this blind asshole that’s just asking for it in your New York.” Kate threw her bow into her room and pulled on a hoodie over her costume.

“Probably could’ve phrased that better,” Miles said. Kate just shrugged. He was sitting between Gwen and Cindy, and the three of them were playing a video game on Kate’s Xbox.

She sat in front of Gwen and leaned her head back into Gwen’s lap, and Gwen took a moment to stroke her fingers through Kate’s hair. “Miles wanted to hang out,” Gwen said. “Cindy’s apartment doesn’t have much to do, and Miles feels weird introducing his older crimefighting friends to his mom, and I live in an alternate dimension. So I invited them to hang out here.”

“Cool.” If it were anyone else, Kate would probably be upset, or at least make a show about being upset. If Barton invited someone to her apartment, she’d probably start shooting arrows at him. But where Gwen was concerned? Things that usually annoyed her just didn’t. It was probably a sign that Kate was in love. “Can I play? I haven’t kicked anyone’s ass in twelve minutes, my foot’s getting cold.” Kate was proud of herself for that one. By Gwen’s laugh, she was too.


End file.
